Im Here To Stay
by FinalxFenrir7
Summary: Cloud is here now with his family what happens between him and tifa
1. Chapter 1

Hey people here is my first story so tell me how i did thnx ^_^ .. most of my story's are gonna have a basic song behind them this one is We Should Be Together by Mariah Carey, story is set right after the events of AC. for now rating is M for blood, mild language, and possible lemons (plural ^_^) for later on chapt's. You have been i do not own any of Square Enix its characters, story line, or merchandise but if they want to sell some i will gladly buy it ^_^.

Chapter 1 He's back

Where was he Tifa was thinking as she kiked in his door leaving a considerable hole but she didnt care at the moment, looking at his bed she sees it's the exact same as he left it not one ruffle and thats when she truly got scared. She panicked and ran down the stairs of the 7th heaven bar and looked in the kitchen fridge no table no, but there is Denzel. Tifa runs to him and almost in tears now, asks " where is Cloud", Denzel is almost shocked normally he never sees Tifa in tears, but these past couple of months he remembers seeing her in tears alot he gets up and gives Tifa a hug "he said he will be back later Tifa dnt worry like that okay, he is gonna stick around this time i can feel it". At his words Tifa almost automatically felt relieved, he wasnt gone again he was just out thats all why hadn't she thought of that before. Around this time Marlene walked into the room looking like a queen of sorts with her hair up in a braid with a pink ribbon and a flowery summer dress, Tifa asked "wats the occasion" "oh nothing just felt like being pretty today" Marlene replyed,Tifa also just taking in Denzel's appearance as well, was in a black tee with khaki shorts that made him look just like Cloud. The instinctive woman she was Tifa knew there was something amiss,but had no time to deal with it because there was a knock at the door. Marlene got there first and screamed with joy as she saw her father Barret on the other side of it, "daddy!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms Barret just chuckled and was a little suprised at the strength of the little girl's hug. "Tifa you havent been teaching her martial arts again have you" Barret asked "of course Barret" Tifa replyed "she is so pretty and guys will be on her left and right dont you agree" at this Barret stood up and smiled "you teach her everything you know then" he said. A couple hours had gone by Barret had taken the kids, and said he would have them back in time, when asked what he meant he ran out the door before Tifa could get an anwser, so it wasnt just the kids in on watever this was, and she would bet her entire lifesavings that Cloud was the one behind it. It was now 7oclock and Tifa was serving her normal customers when outta the corner of her eyes she saw a haze of blonde hair and electric blue eyes walk threw her door she stopped wiping down the nearbye table, and walked over to him. He was carrying a bag in one hand and his keys and goggles in another, "here let me help you"Tifa said "no" was his curt reply at this Tifa got a little upset and almost knocked his block off if he hadn't of looked up and smiled and gave her the gimme a sec look. She then realized he was on the phone with someone she just hadn't been able to see his earpiece in, so she walked back to her unfinished table and began to scrub it.

It was now 9:30 and Cloud still wasnt off his phone, and Tifa was locking the bar up, turn here click there and keys on their hook over here Tifa said to herself. She looked up at the stairs leading to the bedrooms and wondered what could possible be so important that Cloud was spending all of his time on the phone as she turned off the bar lights and headed up herself. Hearing the shower running in Cloud's bedroom she let herself in and closed the door behind her "Cloud" she called outside his bathroom door,..."Cloud" no reply Tifa grabbed the knob and turned she instantly got hit in the face with steam. Tifa closed the door behind her as her hair started to stick to her face "Cloud!"... she called again as she walked closer to the tub her barefoot hit water, and she slipped catching the shower curtain while she fell, bringing it down with her and boy did she get an eyefull. At first all she could do was stare his finely toned arse his back muscles rimpled and then he turned around...

Well there it is first chapter how was it review plzzz. how do yall think Cloud will react and Tifa too. Anyone have any ideas for what everyone is hiding from her :) and ill try and update this weekly and or daily no promises though :)


	2. Chapter 2

K like I said I was gonna thank all my reviewers on their encouraging words and help with my writing so thank you *Xain Vandel for your insight on my writing i will try to apply it as best i can. Thanks asukaxjinforever i will update as soon as i can. thnx diana and like i said in this chapter you might see your idea come to life in it or later on XD thanks reviewers (hands them all a cookie). Disclamier i do not own any of Square Enix or its characters i would gladly take it for christmas though. Song for this chapter is Animals by Nickelback k on with the story.

Chapter 2 Fleeting thoughts turn into mezmerizng dreams

Cloud was loving the feeling of the hot water hitting his back, relaxing his tense muscles after the long day of deliveries and the plus aggravation to the long conversation with Yuffie about his plans with Tifa. "why can't she just let me do it my way" Cloud muttered, (woosh) cold air hit him and it gave him goosebumps all along his back, he whirled around about to kill the intruder and noticed Tifa gawking up at him with those fiery red eyes of hers.

"Oh my god im so sorry Cloud" Tifa said as she bursted out the door and literally almost fell again,Cloud just stood there with a look of bewildrement and it finally dawned on him that Tifa had just seen every part of his body. This caused him to blush a little and scratch the back of his head.

"Great just great" Cloud sayed to himself as he dryed his golden locks out with his towel, he never understood why his haired stayed exactly like the way it did, but hey who was he to complain right. Cloud pulled on a black tee with its sleeves ripped off and a pair of faded blue jeans, he then dawned his favorite earring a wolf with a ring in its mouth and slid his ring over his finger also a wolf with a ring in its mouth. Cloud walked out of his room and went straight to Tifa's and knocked... "Tifa" Cloud called.

Tifa had heard Cloud coming as soon as his feet had hit the woodflooring in the hallway, a knock at her door came and he called her name "Tifa" he called again. "yyes" was her reply dam she was still a little shook up about the whole ordeal it's not like she was partial to having feeling's for Cloud, but she just wasnt expecting seeing him like that (his tones six pack and his upperbody with water running down his biceps and pecks) she shuddered why was she thinking like this all of a sudden, she had thought about Cloud before but it was now attacking her thoughts ten-fold and she felt a little warmth in the pit of her stomach start to rise.

Cloud having heard her shaky reply to his call twisted the knob and took a step in,"Tifa you okay" Cloud asked she looked up as if she hadnt been in reality but in her own thoughts.

"Im ffine Cloud" was her reply how in the world was one look at him undressed breaking her resolve like a glass pane hit with a ball, in reality she knew she wasnt fine. She was having the burning in her stomach intensify just sitting there looking at his chiseled arms and the black of his shirt making his gravity defying blonde hair and his cerulean eyes stand out beyond anything else. She almost couldnt stay in the same room with him as the heat started going to her head, but suddenly his cool hand touched her cheek and she was brought back to reality.

"Tifa are you there" Cloud asked she stammered a little bit because of his proximity to her face "iiim fine Cloud" Tifa replyed "are you sure Tifa" Cloud asked "yes"she replyed "ok ill be down stairs then".

(2 weeks later)

TIfa was just locking up after a hard days work of her bussing tables making drinks and repeat, she wasnt always happy with her job, but she wouldnt change it for all the gil on Gaia. she loved the fact that after a hard day's work people can come into 7th Heaven relax get a drink and actually come down from their hectic lifes and live a little. Tifa had to unwind and relax herself and she knew just the way to do it a hot and soapy bath would suit her needs. The kids where away with friends for the weekend and Cloud was off on deleveries and shouldnt be home for another couple hours. As she peeled of her clothes soaked in sweat she stopped and examined her body she was do for a rinse and maybe a couple rays of sunlight would do her skin some good she was pale almost like a ghost it seemed and her legs could need a shave to she thought. An hour went by and she was just getting out of her bath with only a towel wrapped around her, she wanted something to drink after all that steam seemed to parch her mouth, she started down the stairs and turned to her kitchen and turned the light on, she got a waterbottle and turned to go when she stepped on a thumbtack."F!ck that hurt" Tifa said to her self as she was rubbing her now bleeding foot, "could this day get anyworse" she mumbled if only she knew as cloud had been standing at the door watching what had transpired and seeing everything up her towel when she bent over to get her foot.

Cloud closed the door and Tifa whirled around to see who it was,"oh i thought u werent supposed to be home for another couple hours" Tifa said

"i wasnt, but i finished early so i came home" Cloud said with a blush on his face, "oh my no" Tifa thought what if he had been standing there the whole time watching me curse and everything."Um how long have you been there" Tifa asked

"Oh i just walked in" Cloud said wanting to be on the safe side and not wanting her to feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Oh okay" Tifa said phew that could have been bad what if he had seen me bend over or something i think i would died she mentally prodded herself.

"Well ima go take a shower get cleaned up and go to bed" Cloud said "night Tifa" he said as he walked up the staircase."Night" she called.

(the next week)

Cloud awoke feeling slightly disleveled after looking at his surroundings he realized he was on the ground. He stood up and yawned, scratching the back of his head, it must have been a dream he wondered,(Tifa straddling his legs as she rode his d!ck screaming his name and Gaia crushing her hips into him making him come all inside her making her own release come too)."It had to of been a dream' Cloud thought to himself Tifa doesnt think of me that way, and it's been just recently i've been having these amazing dreams, but still maybe i should tell her about it she would understand right. If only Cloud knew that in the next room over Tifa had been ministrating herself for the past hour.

"I can't stop thinking about him" Tifa thought to herself as she was about to reach another blissful orgasm.(Panting) she weakly got up on to her arms and said to herself "tonight, thats when im gonna tell him"..

well there you have it another chapter I was gonna put more,but i felt that this was a good enough ending for now review and tell me what you thought thanks people. XD oh ps what would yall like tifa in a red or blue little slip of silk haha its for next chap thnx guys..


End file.
